cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Will Help You
|airdate=November 30, 2018 |writer=Aline Brosh McKenna |director=Kabir Akhtar |summary=Rebecca takes a trip to visit her mother with intentions to tell Naomi about her new career path. Josh housesits for Rebecca and discovers being alone is harder than it seems, while Nathaniel helps one of Paula’s clients in an effort to do something good. |previous = I See You |next= I'm Not The Person I Used To Be |season=4 |number=7 |color=4 |ratings= }} Plot At the women’s prison, Rebecca is gives free legal advice to inmates including Nicki who is about to be released. She lets them know Paula will be stepping in next week for her as she’s going home to New York. Rebecca is visiting her mother who’s being honored by a Jewish charity and plans to update her on recent events. At home, Josh looks at Rebecca's dating profile which is too honest and makes a match for her who turns out to be Jason. Josh is there house sitting for her since he’s just moved out of Hector's moms house. At Mountaintop, Nathaniel tries to be nicer and offers Tim and Jim free donuts. Paula sneaks out to represent Rebecca’s legal advice clinic and has Jim and Tim cover for her. Meanwhile, Rebecca arrives in New York and goes to Valencia and Beth's apartment where she’ll be staying for the trip. She has Valencia accompany her for moral support when she updates her mom on recent events. Rebecca goes to her mothers house only to find out Naomi already knows of her daughter's suicide attempt and the dismissed charges of attempted murder. What she doesn’t know is that Rebecca quit being a lawyer to open up a pretzel shop. Naomi believes she is still a partner at the firm and not wanting to disappoint her mother Rebecca doesn’t tell her the whole truth. Back in West Covina, Josh struggles in his attempts to do basic domestic chores while house sitting for Rebecca. At the same time, Paula is at the law firm trying to resolve an issue Rebecca’s former prison roommate Nicki is having which is holding up her release. In New York, Rebecca meets up with her mother at the Jewish convention hall the award service being held at. It’s there they meet up with a very pregnant Audra Levine accompanied by her mother Marilyn. They convene a planning committee meeting where the Levines question if Naomi's star guest Elaine Boosler will attend. Naomi assures them her famous friend will be there which only escalates the tension between the rival mothers and daughters. At the firm, Nathaniel notices Paula has been missing and learns about the pro bono works she's doing. Meanwhile, Darryl stops by to visit Rebecca with his baby Hebecca and finds Josh at her house overwhelmed by his domestic chores. He gives Josh a brief pep talk before leaving . At the county prison, Paula tries to reassure Nicki she'll help her when Nathaniel unexpectedly shows up and volunteers to take over the case. Back in Scarsdale, the Bunch's find out from Elaine Boosler's assistant that she doesn’t remember Naomi and won’t attend the ceremony. Rebecca volunteers to replace her and give a speech for her mother. She also confesses that she’s no longer a lawyer. Naomi demands Rebecca keep this a secret as she doesn't want her special night ruined further . On the West Coast, Nathaniel gets Nicki's fine reduced and also offers to pay for it as well. In Scarsdale later that night, Rebecca arrives at the charity event with Naomi when Josh calls her. When she tells him how awful the trip has been he decides to do something nice for her. Just as Rebecca is about to give the speech Valencia shows up. With her is comedian Eliane Boosler who Valencia bribed with a gig her company is overseeing. Rebecca introduces Eliane who invites Naomi to join her on stage where they perform their old camp song . The next morning Naomi visits Rebecca at Beth and Valencia's apartment and tells her daughter she's trying to get her lawyer job back. Rebecca is furious her mother is still trying to control her life and let’s her know that if she doesn’t stop she will cut Naomi out of her life. Over at Mountaintop, Nathaniel admits to Paula that his attitude adjustment was an effort to win Rebecca back but now he genuinely wants to be nicer. When Rebecca gets home Josh surprises her with a new Autumn mural he ordered for the wall. Josh is about to leave when Rebecca asks him to stay as her roommate which he accepts. When she learns Jason cancelled their date she and Josh both stay in and she’s surprised to discover she’s attracted to him again. The next day at work, Rebecca sees the “new” Nathaniel and finds herself attracted to him as well. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes